Anatolia Inanna
by vampiregirl28
Summary: What happens when another girl from Yuri's time appears? Her name is Amber and this is her life in Anatolia
1. Chapter 1

Anatolia's Inanna Story

Amber was just a normal twenty one year old from 21st century America. She came from a different yet very loving home. Her mother raised her and her younger brother while her father worked to support the family. Amber was like many her age, going to school and figuring out who she will be. She was a loner thought and had a hard time making friends, one day after a heavy rain storm she was coming from class.

A hand had emerged from a large puddle and dragged her into the water.

Whats going on? I can't breathe…..Amber thinks to herself before she blacks out

She had landed in Hattusa as Yuri had done so many years ago. Since the priests had seen Yuri appear, Amber was taken to the palace by the guards and priests.

Ilbani was a man with golden hair tied back and looked formal as an advisor. He had talked to priests and guards as Amber was still asleep in a nearby chamber.

Priest: We had brought her to be given to the queen and king.

Illbani: You all know how our queen came to us, she came the same way as this young woman did. I will take over her care from now on. Return to your duties please.

The priests go back to the temple and the guards go back to their post.

Amber had been placed in a guest chamber to rest until she awoke. Hadi was appointed to tend to Amber. She changed Amber into a Hittite dress and put her clothes into a chest nearby.

Illbani: *enters the room* Hadi how is our patient?

Hadi: she is not injured but she hasn't woken yet, I had changed her clothes and puts hers away. I been tending to her as she sleeps. She must be from another country, her skin is pale white, brown soft hair and different color eyes. Her appearance has been reported to the king and queen. They want to know the minute she awakens. The queen has ordered this girl be given a bath and a dress before she meets them.

As they were speaking Ambers eyes had opened and in that moment she knew her life will never be the same nor she will not return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Anatolia's Inanna Story

Amber Had awakened to Hadi and Illbani's conversation and was instantly sat up.

Where am i? How did I get here? What am I wearing? Who are you people? *she was in shock and confusion*

Illbani:*gave Amber a potion to help her learn their language, the same one Kail gave Yuri* You are in the royal palace in Hattusa of the Hittite empire. You must have been brought here to serve a purpose. Your clothes were dirty, so Hadi prepared clothes for you. I am Illbani advisor to the king and queen of this empire. This is Hadi, she is the chief court ladies. She has tended to you as you rested. What is your name miss?

My name…is….Amber.

Ilbani: well Lady Amber do you remember anything?

I was pulled here through water and the priest at the temple helped me before I blacked out

Hadi: We know you been though very much but the king and queen wished to see you as you awoken. I prepared your dress and bath *brings Amber to the bath, removes her clothes and has her enter the water*

Amber had asked for any men to leave the room and said to Hadi it wasn't need to bathe her.

Hadi: You must be prepared to meet Our King and Queen, must be bathed and dressed like a lady. Your like our Queen. *she got Amber dried off and prepared a dress with a purple top and gold belt, was given jewelry and little make up and shoes* The Queen requests you wear this dress…*puts scented oil on Ambers neck and leads her to Queen Yuri and King Kail…..*

This was a new chapter in Ambers life 


	3. Chapter 3

Anatolia's Inanna Story

The King and Queen had been sitting in the lobby. The King could see Amber was suspicious of him but she hid it with showing them both respect.

Kail: Welcome Lady Amber to the Hittite Empire. You are most welcome here. No one will bring harm to you. This is my Queen and wife Yuri Ishtar. I am King Kail Mursili. Come closer and sit with us please

Yuri:*she stood up and offered Amber her hand to sit with them*

Amber sat with them

Yuri: I know you must be scared and suspicious. We were told how you arrived. You are under our protection.

How did I come to be here your highness?

Kail: The former queen must have brought you here to serve her purpose of my brother coming to the throne. However the spring you came out of was destroyed after you arrived. I'm sorry but your way home is lost forever more.

Yuri: Until we find a way of sending you home, you shall remain with us. I will give you a name. With your permission I name Amber Inanna. The Hittite royal guest and Lady friend to me. These are your hand maidens Ashura and Akasha. The twin daughters of my handmaiden Shala. They will take care of you and anything you might need…

Your majesty I appreciate all you're doing for me but I don't need all this. I just want to go home to my family who need me. I have a mother, a younger brother and my father is far away, I must help my mother.

Kail: I'm sorry but until the star has risen you're stuck here. We wont force you to remain here but we can protect you. We cant take the place of your family but I hope you can think of all of us as family as well.

I can see my options are limited here so I will accept your kindness and remain here. I hope we can be friends first *smiles* 


	4. Chapter 4

Anatolia's Inanna Story

Over the months since her arrival into the Hittite empire, Amber has learned how to read and write in their language, learned about governing system, the roles of men and women, she has learn things on how to wear makeup, play music, sing. Also had practice of archery and swordsmanship. Kash had warned her many times that the King did not wish for her to learn the art of battle but she was also a goddess of war to the empire. Eventually she began to see Kail and Yuri as sibling figures she never had. The King and queen knew that visiting royals would want to meet their new guest, but as time went by they also looked to Amber as their sister and also didn't want her to leave. Yuri had spent many hours to days having time to get Amber as a friend.

News from many empires such as the Mitanni, Egypt, Babylon, Arzawa and Assyria were arriving saying some queens were dying in child birth, demanding to meet the new war goddess or for military aide. Repesentives from all five nations have come such as King Mattizawa of the Mitanni Kingdom, Ramses II crown prince of Egypt, the abassorder and younger brother of the King of Babylon, The queen of Arzawa and Queen Adda Sharluto of Assyria. Amber had learned the Kings, Queens and Ambassador had come to meet with the king or queen of the Hittite empire. Amber had hid behind a stone wall as the royals were coming. She had read of these nations back in the 21st century and in her studies in the empire. She knew who all the royals were and the situations in their empires; she had also the pleasure meeting the visiting royals.

The ambassador was fond of her beauty and had invited her to Babylon. He was already married as well as his brother the king. The queen of Arzawa had asked her to look over her daughter, Princess Alexandra. Prince Ramses II was a playboy like his father, but instead of slapping like Yuri. Amber had stomped on his foot and said he has no manners or knowing to treat a lady. Amber's act made King Kail laugh and Yuri smile. Queen Adda invited Lady Amber to her empire as a royal visitor. But unknown to Amber at first, she had caught King Mattizawa eye. His first queen Nadia had died from childbirth to her daughter, Nadia is also the little sister of Nakia the former Hittite queen. Amber had enjoyed getting to know everyone especially King Mattizawa. She had never expect to catch a man's eye let alone a king, but she felt conflicted to either go home to America, remain in the Hittite empire with her new family, if king Mattizawa and her would be more then friends. She kindly and with respect said she like to visit Babylon, Assyria and the Mitanni kingdoms but refused to go Egypt for many reasons. Amber hated the heat, players like the prince and how Egypt treated women. She had also agreed to look over Arzawa's princess Alexandra for her mother. Amber had attended the banquets over the time the royals had stayed in the empire; she has to be sited on the other side of King Kail as his new sister. The queens, prince and ambassador sat at other areas in the room but King Mattizawa had stayed by Amber's side like a loyal man and guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Anatolia's Inanna Story 

The visiting royals from Asserya, Arzawa, Egypt and Babylon soon after the final banquet however the Mitanni King, Mattizawa was eager to stay. He knew how King Kail felt about Amber being his sister and how the Hittites have come to love Amber. So he asked for the first time in his life with a genuine look in his eyes to King Kail and Queen Yuri if they consider letting Amber become his second and beloved wife as well as his queen and the Mitanni's goddess of war.

It had seemed like the meeting with King Kail, King Mattizawa and Queen Yuri would never end, Amber had been sitting in her chambers with Asura and Akasha. She knew that a marriage alliance would bring the kingdoms closer as allies and she already gave up her life in America forever but she was still conflicted about leaving the Hittite empire or marrying Mattizawa. So Akasha had run now princess Amber Inanna a hot bath and give her some wine to relax.

Amber welcomed the chance to relax and stayed in her bath to relax. Akasha brought in gifts from Mattizawa and put them on her bed. I cannot accept such gorgeous outfits and jewelry. It's too beautiful for someone like me. I'm just the guest and newly sister to King Kail and Queen Yuri nothing more.

Asura simply yelled saying that Amber is now not just a Hittite princess since she decided to stay but is the beloved sister of the King and Queen. To get a marriage proposal from an allied king and his nation is a wonderful event and that everything is starting to think Mattizawa is falling in love with Princess Amber Inanna. The Hittite and Mitanni have been allies for years since Yuri's time there. But as a Hittite princess, Amber would become like a concubine which made Amber nervous. She kept thinking he already had one wife deceased, two children and an empire. Of course he needs a new wife and queen. It is expected of all kings to have a queen and wife, but also many kings have children with concubines to secure their bloodlines.

Amber had learned from her teachers the ways of the many empires. And when she began thinking about it, she hoped whatever empire she lived in she would bring peace to it and also hope to be a kind and loving mother. Yuri came in and sent Asura away, she joined amber in the bath and they began talking.

Yuri: its obvious that Mattizawa is in love with you Amber. Even if you choose to marry him you will always be welcome here. If you become his new queen you will need to give him a child right away, be a stepmother to his children and rule by his side.

I know Queen Yuri. I love him but I also love living here. I would love his children as if they were my own, rule by his side as his wife and queen, getting pregnant isn't a problem for women in my family. If he has to have concubines I understand. I just hope we can have a love like yours and Kail's.

Later that evening, after having both her bath and dinner. Amber began getting prepared for bed when Mattizawa and Kail enter her room together.


	6. Chapter 6

Anatolia's Inanna Story 

She sat on her bed in a simple gown and looked at both men. Kail kneeled to his sister and took her hand; he held it and began talking. Amber you are my sister, you are Yuri's sister, you are a Hittite princess, and you are a war and love goddess. You gave up your home and family to remain here with us. You always put everyone's happiness before your own. We have come to a decision but we want your honest answer. Do you want to live in the Mitanni as King Mattizawa wife and queen or remain here as my sister and a secondary Hittite queen? I love you as my sister and Yuri as my love. Give me your answer in the morning over breakfast. He kisses her forehead then leaves to go to sleep in his chambers with Yuri for bed

Mattizawa stayed in Amber's room and they shared their first kiss with a loving embrace. He had slept with many women in his bed as a prince and king but never with a woman had he loved with all his heart. Mattizawa said they didn't have made love right away but that he loved Amber and wanted to be with her forever. That was the moment when Amber felt she was in love with him as well and ready to give up her virtue to only him. As the night went on they made love together and fell asleep in their tight embrace. Their clothes, jewelry and his sword were all on the floor. They didn't even notice the Inanna star had risen; it has been a full year since she arrived in Anatolia.

The next morning, Amber woke up and kissed her only love's forehead as he slept in her bed. She got dressed and joined her siblings for breakfast. Mattizawa awoke not long after and joined them. Amber asked for all their attention. I will only marry my love Mattizawa. They were all shocked at first then all seemed happy. Kail said there will be two ceremonies, one in each kingdom. It would take a year to prepare for each ceremony in each kingdom. So Amber would remain in the Hittite empire for another year while Mattizawa went to the Mitanni kingdom and have everything prepared for the Mitanni ceremony. He would have the queens chambers prepared for her to move into and everything she will need for when she arrives. He was even planning on dissolving his harem of women for her. Most would be married off or given to other kingdoms.

That very morning after their breakfast, Mattizawa prepared to leave but not before he gave Amber a kiss and a promise he will write to her over the year. They saw his horse leave and weeks started to go by as normal. The wedding preparations were being well taken care off. Amber continued her meals with Yuri and Kail. She had met Juda, Alexandra and Kail other brother. One morning Amber ate some fruit but got sick. She couldn't keep any food down in her stomach. Asura and Akasha were asked how long Amber was like this and they said she had symptoms for about 6 weeks. Yuri called for the doctor to come to Amber's room and the discovery was shocking to him.

Doctor: Princess Amber Inanna is with Mattizawa child.  
Yuri: How far along is she?  
Doctor: 2 months Queen Ishtar  
Yuri: that means she will give birth before the wedding ceremonies  
Kail: notify Mattizawa with the news but other than him this news that my sister is expecting cannot leave this room. Nakia is still a danger to Amber, if she knows she will have them both killed. Amber will be cared for here in the palace, she will never go anywhere alone and now she and the baby are a piroty.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber had went to Egypt with Yuri to stop Nefertiti. The two Hittite women were put on a ship by their lovers for safety reasons. They were both pregnant. As the ship was sailing the girls did not listen to Hadi or her sisters when told to go inside.

Amber: Yuri its so boring sitting inside the boat while the wind feels so good.  
Yuri: I know Amber. Just bear with it. You are carrying the future of the Mitanni kingdom inside you and I have the future of the Hittite inside me. How are you feeling anyway?  
Amber: Nauseous, bored and stiff.  
Yuri: that is normal. Shala please prepare something for amber's nausea, some lavender oil of her body to relax and a game for us to play.  
Shala: yes Queen Yuri *prepares everything*  
Amber:*puking in a bucket from morning sickness*  
Asura:*rubs Princess's Amber's back*

Rusafa: Ladies, we have entered the Egyptian territory. We should reach the capital in three days. We will stop at a nearby port for the night.

*the ship stops in the port for the night and the women stay at a nearby inn to rest, as well be checked by a midwife*

Midwife: Princess Amber's pregnancy is moving along very well. She needs a nice bath to relax, plenty of nutrious food and rest. And Queen Yuri is the same. These two need to relax completely before getting back on the ship.

Yuri: Thank you very much for not asking to many questions about us and keeping the pregnancies a secret.

Midwife: of course Queen Yuri

*in the hotel room, both Queen Yuri and Princess Amber are eating and relaxing playing a popular game.*

Yuri: Amber it is going to get tougher from now on so if you need to stop for the babies sake tell us right away.

Amber: Thanks Yuri but I know I can handle this and the babies inside me will be alright. I will tell you if I need to stop.

Over the next three days, the two royal women have been careful for their unborn children inside them. They finally have made it to Thebes the capital of Egypt. Not only does the Egyptian Pharaoh, his Queens and the dowager queen Nefertiti live there but so does Ramses as well with his family.

The Hittite women don't like Ramses very much but decided to ask for his help. So they are his guests and he will bring them into the palace. As so they aren't reconized, Ramses gives them traditional Egyptian attire for royal women. Ramses brings both Queen Yuri and Princess Amber to meet the royals. He knows that the women are pregnant and is still a flirtatious man. When he kisses both women infront of the Egyptian royal family, Yuri slaps him and Amber stomps on his foot. Both causing him pain but he hugs them and say they are fiery. The pharoh and his queens had left te room since they were puppets by Nefertiti.

Amber: It is over Nefertiti. Your plans are ruined. Not only did you pass Egyptian secrets to Nakia but you tried to kill Ramses.

Yuri: You have tried to kill your future sister in law. Princess Amber Inanna is to marry your brother King Mattizawa and have his children in 7 months.

Pharaoh: *has returned*

Nefertiti: This girl is my brother's fiancé….Matti. *shocked*

Pharaoh: You have broken the law and your crimes are worthy of death. So you will be exiled to the border. You will not have contact with anyone of your daughters. You will be stripped of your rank as Queen Dowager. Your palace will be given to Queen Anuk-su-naumn. And You will be guarded at all times as you live in the temple.

Nefertiti: *has a dagger and attacks the princess.

Anuksunamun: *shields the princess* Mother please stop this. Your plans are done. I am Queen and you been given your punishment.

Nefertiti: How dare you? I gave your life and you should serve me as I am your mother. I don't care about this country or its people. I came here as a concubine and I have lived through many pharaohs since I arrived here decades ago. No one will take my rank from me as I am Queen. *cuts Ambers face with the dagger*

Ramses: *holds Nefertiti down and removes her dagger from her hand. The guards take her away*

Now that Nefertiti has been removed from power and the Egyptian government was left in good hands. It was time for Amber and Yuri to return to Hattusa to stop Nakia for good. They have the proof the remove her from power.

The Hittite women are taken back to the palace where Kail and Mattizawa have fallen ill.

Amber:*kisses Mattizawa and he awaken. He sees his beloved's eyes and holds her* 

Mattizawa: Amber you have returned. Is this really you?  
Amber: Yes it is me  
Mattizawa: *holds her* Amber my love I am so glad your back. How are you feeling? How are the babies feeling?

Yuri and Kail could be heard as he hugged her. They all got together in the court yard as Kail hugged his sister. Everyone was asking how the babies were and what happened in Egypti.

Yuri shows everyone the letter from Nakia to Nefertiti.

Amber: they were working together. We have the proof to remove Nakia from power as we did to Nefertiti.

Mattizawa: Nefertiti, has been removed from power and is now no danger to anyone


	8. Chapter 8

Kail and Mattizawa now had the written proof to punish Nakia for her crimes to the empire. King Kail had called a council meeting where Mattizawa, Amber, Yuri and witnesses attended. Amber sat by Yuri as princess and Mattizawa sat by other rulers.

Head of Council: This meeting was called to discuss Queen Nakia's crimes against the empire.  
Announcer: Crimes include killing king Aruwanda, controlling princess Selto and murder four princesses including her niece, killing countless people, sending empire secrets to Egyptians former dowager queen Nefertiti, using her color waters to control people and trying to kill the royal family for years including his highness Emperor Kail Mursili, Tawanna Yuri Ishtar and Hittite Princess and future Mitanni Tawanna Amber Inanna.  
*The council meets and discusses Nakia's sentence*  
*Nakia is brought to the council*  
Kail: Nakia you have been the third Tawanna of my father's reign for decades but that doesn't excuse your crimes against the empire and royal family. King Aruwana's murder has been lifted since Urhi did the actual crime but you are convicted of the other crimes against you. You are stripped of your rank as Tawanna, your palace will belong to my sister and future brother in law as their Hittite palace. You will be exiled to Juda's town where he as mayor will run the town and keep you there until you die. Everything you own will be given to members of the royal family. And so you cant use your powers, you will shackled when you drink every day and night. Do you object?

Nakia: *sighs and is composed* No *she leaves* 

Now that Nakia had removed from power. Both Yuri and Amber were doing everything possible to make sure the babies were growing inside them right and healthy.

All the plans for the wedding ceremony and the upcoming Ugarit war were being prepared. The royal women were not allowed to do anything but relax. So the women just stayed in the courtyard talking and help take care of each other for when the first one goes into labor.

Amber knew even though Nakia wasn't queen anymore she was still a threat. So amber did not feel as safe as people thought. Kail had to reassure his sister and his wife will be safe. He expressed how happy he was to be an uncle to the future Mitanni royals. He knew his sister would be happy there in the neighboring kingdom.

Kail had the entire city searched for Nakia and there was no sign of her. So at the bath ceremony the guards would be increased.

Nakia had used the tunnels of the palace to go to the main temple. She let her hair flow and she had a dagger with her.

As Amber and Mattizawa were about to be purified for the marriage ceremony. Mattizawa held his bride in his arms and gently submerged her to purify her.

Amber's due date

Amber is now at full term of her pregnancy and can deliver her baby at any moment. The birthing room has been prepared, Mattizawa and Kail fight in Ugarit in a small war. Both Amber and Yuri remained in Hattusa because they are pregnant.

Amber is sitting with Yuri when they get letters that the hittites and the Mitanni have won the war against Ugarit and are coming home. Just then, liquid comes down Amber's leg and she is wincing.

Yuri: why are you wincing?

Asura: I noticed this earlier

Yuri: how often?

Amber: in the last day, every 10 minutes

Yuri: Amber you're in labor

Amber: Im not suppose to have the baby until Mattizawa and Kail return, they need us right now

Yuri: no way you need you

*Asura and Akasha get amber on her feet and rush her to her room, Yuri calls for the doctor*

The men return to the place where they are informed that Amber is in labor but they are not allowed in her birthing room. People in the palace gather around the chamber as screaming are heard. Hours go by and she is screaming from the pain, she is losing a lot of blood and the doctor keeps telling her to push. Kail is walking back and forth outside the door, then rushes in to his sisters side and holds her hands as she pushes.

At the end of the day and everyone is tired. As they fall asleep, they hear a baby crying and are happy. Kail comes out…he keeps everyone is suspense. Yuri asks if the baby is healthy? And is it a boy or girl? But Kail just smiles and brings it Mattizawa and Yuri to Ambers bed where they see one of each.

Mattizawa: a son and daughter set of twins *is shocked and kisses his fiancé*

Yuri: oh Amber they sound healthy. They are both wonderful. Congratulations

Kail: what are their names my sister?

Amber: Victoria Isis and Marpus Mursili

Kail:*holds his namesake and is happy*

Mattizawa: fine names my darling *holds his daughter* the wedding preparations are all ready

Illbani:*comes in with something in his hands* congrats to the new prince and princess of the Mitani. Princess amber, your Mitanni crown is ready in your new kingdom and your Hittite crown for the wedding here. I explained the baths you must do


	9. Chapter 9

Anatolia's Inanna Story

It has been only a few days since she given birth to her son and daughter; she had completed 4 of 5 baths so far. This last bath is at the main Hittite temple and it is to cleanse her mind, body and soul so she can marry Mattizawa. Yuri was seven months pregnant and Shala was caring for the newborns so Amber and Mattizawa can do their ritual bath before their wedding Kail had brought in his older sister to perform the ritual, she is blind from birth but can see other things. Amber wore a simple white dress with a cover and Mattizawa wore white tunic for the bath. They are at the spring, they remove their covers and Mattizawa holds her as they are submerged in the water. Then come out and are both blessed by the older priestess.

The water in the sacred water bowl turns red as blood then splashes everywhere. Everyone thinks Nakia is nearby in a different form; all visiting royalty is to remain seated. Nakia removes her cloak and attacks with a sword with her typical evil look in her eye. She runs with the blade and says that she won't allow another war goddess girl who she brought through time take a throne of any country. Nakia was going to do whatever it took to kill Princess Amber and put her son Juda on the throne.

Nakia: I wont allow her to rule in any empire. Her blood will be spilled for my son to rule. So I will kill her once and for all. Yuri defeated me once and this girl wont do the same.  
Amber: *was protected by Mattizawa who held Nakia by her wrists*  
Nakia: Let go of me you brat  
Mattizawa: You've lost. Going after people and my love has earned you death. *pushes Nakia to the guards*

Juda seeing his mother will never abandon her dreams for him and defends Princess Amber from the blade and is slightly injured in his arm. Kail has ordered a doctor for Juda and guards to take Nakia to a cell. Kail finishes the Hittite blessing to his sister and they all return to the palace.

Juda decided to renounce his right to the throne.

*Nakias eyes widened*

Nakia: you turn against me your own mother Juda. I wont give up the dream that you will rule this empire. So if you want to stop me, you have to kill me.

*Nakia is moved to place of exile and she is to live there until she died. The priests have cut off all her sources of magic power.*

Next day

Everyone was helping Mattizawa and Amber get ready for their Hittite wedding ceremony. They appeared at the main temple to perform the ceremony. Kail's older sister performed the ceremony and the couple finally shared their first kiss as husband and wife and co-rulers.


	10. Chapter 10

Anatolia's Inanna Story

Now that Nakia was defeated and the marriage ceremony was completed. It was time for King Mattizawa I and his new bride to great the guests. Amber is in her white dress, she has purple and silver jewelry with a matching crown and a cape. Her hair is flowing down her back. All the visiting royalty were taking their seats including the remaining members of Kail's siblings Juda, Rois, Rois's wife and Kail's three children with Yuri. Shala and her twin sister Ryui watched the newborn twins. As Amber finished getting ready she gets an unexpected visit from Ramses II. He came despite knowing Amber did not like him and he had many gifts for her, Mattizawa and their children. For the twins he had jewelry made for them, for Mattizawa and Amber were given royal Egyptian attire. Akasha had explained that it wasn't need since none of them would ever go to Egypt despite that Ramses schemes to have Amber as a concubine but left the gifts and return to his seat with a broken heart.

Amber knew despite how he felt she was in love with Mattizawa and hated Ramses II and was ready to slap him or worse. So she shrugged it off and put rose oil on her neck and finally decided to eat after Asura was persistent.

The marriage ceremony is performed and they are declared married by Hittite law. They leave for Mitanni empires and start the Mitanni ceremony, where it is made official and the newborns are shown. Amber is declared the Mitanni Tawanna, she hugs her step children and her newborns while being held by her husband. People in the Hittite and Mitanni empires rejoice in happiness and for a new peace era began.

According to history, Mattizawa had married a Hittite princess and sister of Mursili. During his reign the Mitanni become part of the Hittite empire. The Mitanni Empire vanished from history 3 kings later after Mattizawa reign. After the death of the previous king, his empire had political turmoil and he sought refuge in the Hittite empire. In return for marrying the king's sister he returns to his empire with Hittite armies. Eventually it led to a peace treaty between the Hittites and Mitanni. The clay tablet still exists to this day.


	11. Chapter 11

Egypt and Anatolia at peace

Amber Inanna had already been the Mitanni Tawanna and Queen for thirty years. Anatolia had entered a peace agreement with Egypt. The Hittites and Mitanni were to send one princess each to marry an Egyptian prince. The Hittites were to send Princess Yuri Naptura and the Mitanni was to send Princess Victoria Isis.

Princess Yuri Naptura was a granddaughter of King Kail and Queen Yuri of the Hittites. Her father has ruled the Hittites after the civil war had ended. She had been raised to be a future possible Egyptian queen.

Princess Viktoria Isis of the Mitanni was the daughter of Mattizawa I and his Queen Amber Inanna. She had also been raised to be a future Egyptian queen along with her Hittite counterpart.

Both Anatolian princesses were to become queens of the world's most powerful nation at the time and bring their kingdoms peace. At the cost of their own freedom.

Mitanni

Viktoria was now in her twenties and has been groomed to prepare for her wedding to a prince and a future king of Egypt. She had learned languages and been taught by the best the Mitanni offered.

Her brother was the second prince but first in line for the throne the first prince was born to a concubine. Prince Marpus was to take the throne after his father passed away, Mattizawa was still a healthy middle aged man and Queen Amber has been healthy and no longer to have children after the second Mitanni princess was born. Princess Saura Selto was in her early teens and being groomed as a Mitanni princess for an unknown future.

Mattizawa and Amber were very much in love even after thirty years of marriage and reign. They had three children together and she was a second mother to the second ranked prince born of Babylonian concubine Nadia. 

Nadia was the younger princess of Babylonia and sister to nakia a former Hittite tawanna. Nadia died in childbirth with her daughter but her daughter was stillborn.

Amber had become mother to Nadia's son and gave him the motherly love he never received with his birth mother. She loved him as her own and the brothers grew up together from formal training to battle training.

Hittite

Kail and Yuri have long since died and their son had become king after civil war almost tore the kingdom apart.

Princess Yuri was her father's only legitimate child and has been trained to be an Egyptian queen. However she was always sneaking out of the palace and getting into trouble in hattusa.

Eimi was a niece of the Hittite king and the daughter of the former Hittite queen. Princess Eimi however was not like her cousin when it came to thinking of her duties as a princess. She always thought about having fun. Unlike her cousin, Eimi had inherited her grandmother's Yuri black hair from her mother.

The Hittite princess would have ever run away with an Egyptian prince and her cousin Eimi would go to Egypt in her place. When princess Yuri and the Egyptian prince ran away, it was then that Eimi knew what to do with her life. Eimi had decided to marry the Egyptian prince for her country's peace in her cousin's place. This made her uncle and her mother very proud.

Eimi was to marry first then meet the Mitanni's at the border and the brides would travel together to their Egyptian palaces.

The Egyptians had sent five princes to escort princess eimi to the border. The first prince, the seventh prince, the thirteenth prince, the twenty fifth prince and the twenty seventh prince. These princes would converse with princess eimi and princess viktoria on their way to Egypt.

As the Hittites said goodbye to their princess eimi, she got in the Egyptian carriage and meet princess Viktorias party at the border.

Of course the princesses had met before as they were playmates in each other's kingdoms and wrote to each other often. They were not nervous about their long journey or to marry Egyptian princes. As they would wed they would be given new names.

Princess Viktoria would be named Neftari and Princess Eimi would be named Hathor. The pharaoh had decided that Neftari would marry his first son and Hathor would marry his seventh son. These two unions would succeed the pharaoh after he had passed away. The pharaoh was in his sixties and was very pleased of the new additions to his big family. As his two new daughter in laws, he will be a father to them.

The girls had arrived in Thebes at the Pharaoh's palace and were prepared by the concubines. They wore the best clothes royals can wear for a wedding.

Princess Viktoria now known as Neftari wore a white dress with much gold jewelry and Princess Eimi known as Hathor wore a gold version.

Priest: We are gathered in front of the Egyptian gods to join these princesses to into the Egyptian royal family. To strengthen our ties to fellow nation and with other royal families.

After the ceremonies, everyone went to the reception and consummated the marriages.


End file.
